Time To Dance
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: This is basically songs that I think fit the Naruto characters, only thing is the fact that their actually singing them. If you hadn't heard the song, look it up. If you don't think the song matches the character, comment a song that you think does.


Shikamaru.. Do You Know What I'm Seeing.. Panic! At The Disco

Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha, staring up at the sky with his headphones in his ears. Quietly, he started singing along with the song playing. "Clouds are marching along, singing a song, just like they do." He looked around to see if anyone had been watching him. " If the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?" As the verse went on he got a little louder. " If you just knew what they could do. Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?"

He had gotten a little louder than intended and Temari peaked around the corner to see if it was really him singing the song or if she was hearing things. "And if the birds are just hollow words flying along, singing a song, What would they do? If they just knew what they could do. Oh, if they just knew."

Temari's eyes widened slightly as she followed him listening to him singing the song. "I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. No, it never gave a damn about me." She smiled and kept a silent laugh to herself.

"I know it's mad, but if I go to hell will you come with me or just leave? I know it's mad, but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me? Just leave me?" Temari smiled and whispered under her breath blushing slightly.

"I'd go to Hell and back with you Shika, and I'd kiss you." Her blush got darker as she looked around to make sure she wasn't heard. Luckily for her, she wasn't. She sighed in relief and continued to listen.

"Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do. If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too? If you just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if you just knew, what would they do? And if words are just hollow birds, flying along, singing a song, what would they do? If they just knew what we could do. Oh, if they just knew. I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. No, it never gave a damn about me." Shikamaru took in a deep breath when the verse ended. He closed his eyes and continued on walking.

He scratched the back of his head and put his hand back in his pocket.

"I know it's mad, but if I go to hell will you come with me or just leave? I know it's mad, but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me? Just leave me? I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me. I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me.  
No, it never gave a damn about me." At the end of the song Shikamaru sighed.

Talking to himself Temari continued to listen. "You really are sad Shikamaru. You can't even confess one tiny crush to a stupid blonde."

Temari stopped walking and just stared at him. She didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased. She practically had to run to catch back up with him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to look at her. "Who knew you could sing Shika!"

His eyes went wide and his cheeks caught a it of color. "You heard me?"

"By accident at first, but when I realized that it was you I just had to listen." She said smiling.

"So you were eavesdropping on me?"

"Well yeah!" She laughed and her nose crinkled when she smiled.

"You really are one stupid blonde."

"A blonde you can't confess to at that." She said as she started to walk down the street.


End file.
